Switch
by rachelcullen1037
Summary: post breaking dawn edward and bella go hunting and encounter an odd new vampire OC and he works his magic on them. he switches them in there bodies.Now they must track down the vampire and reverse the spell before its to late! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie meyer is the overlord of fiction. God is of reality. All the characters (except my OC) are figments of her imagination alough we all really wish they werent**

**An:/// okay this idea popped in my head and i felt like writing. i didnt feel like writing from one of my other stories. i didnt feel romncy so no amnesia and i didnt want to do humor so no game night wich i will update by tuesday. i am just really busy. not really. i have 3 more days till school starts and nothing to do. ergo i start a bunch of stories that will probably go on haitius. oh well i will skip hanging out with my friends one weekend and spend it writing. i am suprised that you are reading this, but if you are *VIRTUAL HUGS* okay so on the mor imortant news.......... i get alot of discrimination because of my age. thats ridiculous. im a good writer. just because i am young does not mean that i cant write for crap. thats condicending immature and irrational. so people stop complaining that i am 13. if u like my stories cool if you dont i dont care. i will laugh for when i am older and become a best selling auther whilst you sit on you fat ass as an old man or woman dredding going back to work at the mcdonalds at walmart (Perfect combination) So ya me and my fellow young writers should not have to put up with the shit of the jerks that juge a book by its cover (or in this case a author by its age)  
okay my little rant is over but ya. on to more of a less pissed topic....................... i need more reviews! i get none zip! i screm and giggle when i get one review, thats really sad. i have gotten a total of 2,000 visitors on my pages but only 16 reviews! only 1 flame! 15 saying i love more please. Thats awesome! I personally hate reviewing but it realy does motivate me **

**Read this one IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!": i AM HAVING A LITTLE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! SEND ME IDEAS FOR A ONESHOT OR MY STORIES!**

PROLOGE:

I was having an out of body expirence, literally. i still uneven about this. It wasnt even MY body i was in. But i had to fight for it, for i was in someone i love [ thats what he said :) ] if one of us got hurt, i would eternally in this body. I couldnt handel that. i had become accustom to my body and wasnt ready to rid of it. I wasnt going to go down without a fight.

bpov

CHAPTER 1 : IMMENSE PAIN AND THE BAD NEWS

I entered the huge white Cullen manor smelling the cool crisp fresh clean smell that is always there when I walk in. All the Cullen's were situated comfortably in the living room. How odd, no one that in there is alive. Emmett and Rosalie are in an intense battle of chess, Only Alice knowing the end. Jasper is sitting on the floor, head resting against the couch. Alice is snuggled up in his lap. They are watching titanic. If vampire could cry, Alice would be sobbing uncontrollably. Edward is currently sprawled across the couch. He appears the to be dozing except for the smile that is playing at his lips. Renesmee is at La Push with Jacob. As much as I don't like it, I know I have to let Jacob into her life. Carlisle and Esme are out for the next month at Esme Isle.

A week ago before they left Edward and I had to announce our casualty from vacation spot to our parents. Edward was ringing his hands with nervousness when I remembered about that and told him we needed to tell them the truth. He had disagreed. We stood outside their bedroom door as I attentively knocked on the deep mahogany wood.

A moment later Esme had opened the door hair looking disheveled. We disgusted our parents did such thing knew what they had been up to. Esme smiled at us and had asked, "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you, Bella and Edward?"

I could feel myself succumbing to guilt. Crawling under a rock and dying didn't sound like such a bad idea. After the guilt, some other emotion started to emerge. Fear. I knew from experience that Esme, when mad, could be a very scary woman. Emmett had challenged me to another arm wrestling match. Naturally I had one, but not without causing some damage. Esme prized antique table had shattered when Emmett skin came into contact with it.

"We need to tell you something," I replied shakily. It was obvious Edward was speechless. I knew know to be scared if Edward was petrified.

"Well come, sit," She guided us through the room sitting us on the gold couch. I sunk into it, enjoying the feel of the fabric. She leaned against her bedpost, Carlisle joining her. "What's on your mind?"

"We did something, something bad," I confessed. They both had looks of confusion on his face. Edward, shaking his head, snapped out of his revere.

"We umm, while we were on Esme Isle, we kind of, broke a bed," He sounded scared. There was a moment of silence. While it was only a matter of seconds, it felt like lifetimes. The air was tense I could sense it. Edward and I were scared waiting those few short moments to our inevitable doom.

She finally showed some movement, closing her eyes and taking deep steady breaths to control her temper. "Was this how Renesmee came to be?"

"Yes," If I were human, I would be a tomato by this point.

"Well, then I guess I can't yell at you for it, now please get out," We sighed in relief that she didn't end our existence and quickly scampered out of the room, following her command.

They had called the 'children' of the Cullen's yesterday. Jasper had picked it up and after figuring out who it was, put them on speakerphone. Esme had told Edward and I that she forgiven us after thinking about it on the plane ride.

"Can we go hunting, love" Edward asked, bringing me back to reality and away from my thoughts. He stroked the dark circles under my almost topaz eyes. Well, usually. Right now they were onyx. I could hardly be around Charlie yesterday because of the venom pooling in the back of my throat. When he hugged me, all I could think of was his rich think blood seeping down my throat while I moan in pleasure………….

I whipped my head around to face Edward and said, "Lets go,"

We had this tradition over the past few weeks. Edward had missed carrying me on his back so every time we went hunting he would run. I would lay my head on his shoulder basking in the feel of the cool breeze whipping my hair around my face, sometimes with soft delicate raindrops cascading down my face.

We arrived at our destination a while later. I slid of his back into a crouch. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. Over in the east, I heard a faint heartbeat of a zebra, my favorite. Emmett had teased for weeks on end about that but I just reminded him that I could whoop his ass and he would suddenly shut up. The smell was delicious enough to cause frenzy. I swallowed the venom overflowing in my mouth causing a faint drool over my lips. Wiping it away before Edward could detect it was there; I started to stalk my prey.

When I came within a yard of, I sprang. Flying in the air, I landed on top of the zebra drinking from a hot spring. I opened my mouth and lowered it down to the animal's neck. I quickly crushed its neck in between my teeth, ending its life quickly. I drank the entire animal then disposed of the carcass.

Awhile later, and a couple of deer later, I smelled another vampire. The world started to spin and I couldn't see the hazy fog that had formed. My head was pounding and I doubled over in pain. I couldn't breath I felt my airways constricting. I could faintly hear Edward calling my name.

I couldn't get us though. I was stuck on the forest floor. Over my pain, my mind became clearer. Only one thought came through though. Where was Edward? When he had called me he sounded as if he was in pain. That sound could break my heart. }I had come to a conclusion, Edward was probably knocked unconscious. Panic swirled in my head. Edward couldn't faint. Edward was a vampire. He was supposed to be indestructible. So was I. I still couldn't comprehend how I was in such immense pain, almost as bad as my change.

I couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too much. I closed my eyes and for the first time in almost a year and fell unconscious.

REVIEW!!!! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! IT MAKES MY DAY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Sadly, i am not stephanie meyer**

**An: i have 2 annocments!**

**1. im a beta! And i have a beta!**

**2. I have a fiction press! my screen name is Shelby king (my pen name) checkout my story FEAR (it is not twilight related but it is a love story) I am working on chapter 2 right now. I mean i only have 1 page of it done soo yah**

When I awoke, I felt strange. Taller, leaner, stronger. I touched the top of my head. I had short hair! Looking around, I saw my body lying next to me. I soon awoke and rubbed the lethargy out of my eyes. Noticing the small delicate hand, whoever was in my body screamed.

"Why am I in Bella's body?" he thought with panic in his voice.. It was Edwards's soft appealing voice that rang in my head. If he's in my body…………then I'm in his!

"Umm, Edward it appears we have switched bodies," I explained to him. He looked up at me, appalled. _We need to talk to Carlisle_ he "said"

"Yeah, we do," I said sheepishly, responding to his thoughts.

"Did you just read my mind?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Umm… yes I think so," I said, confused by what he was happy about.

"Well, tonight, when everyone's gone to bed, you get to take a walk in my shoes," His voice held no sympathy for the vile thoughts I would be hearing tonight about our siblings.

"Well, lets just get back to Carlisle," I snapped, irritated at him. We quickly ran back. Jumping over the river, I looked at the big white house approaching and started to hear the onslaught of voices.

The pituitary gland had a minor tumor… I wonder where Bella and Edward are, probably got caught up doing something… where's rosy? Omg! These shoes will look so adorable on Bella! I groaned at that thought Where are Bella and Edward?

It was amazing how Edward could put up with this all day. I stepped into the house an watched Edward get tackled by Emmett in one of his bear hugs. He quickly shook him off and Emmett looked hurt.

"Hey! No touchy! Its me Emmett," He snapped

"Bella?" Emmett, if he could, looked on the verge of tears

"No idiot Edward," Edward spit with venom in his voice (no pun intended)

"Whoa! Holy cheese crackers! Carlisle come here, Bella and Edward switched bodies!" Emmett yelled, getting Carlisle's attention.

"Well, your going to have to think back to your last memories as yourself and maybe we can something," Carlisle explained.

I closed my eyes and started to think back. All I could remember was a searing hot pain in my head then everything went black. Wait! I remember smelling another vampire.

"I smelled another vampire," I confessed

"I never imagined we would ever find one," Said Carlisle, "Centuries ago, a new power of vampires were born, hundreds of them. The power was to make other vampires switch bodies of their mate. It was very useful and powerful. The Voultri –this was the time I was working with them- became afraid, so we tracked them down and eradicated all of them, except one. He had hidden out and covered his scent and this was before we had Demetri. No one ever found him, but we thought nothing of it. We killed the power so it could never be bread again, I fear you have been switched by that vampire,"

We all sat in silence, stunned. A vampire that powerful? Every ones thoughts were in unison. I was the one to break the silence "What's the antidote?"

"Only the vampire who switched you can fix it, you must track him down then kill him to reverse the curse," Carlisle said sadly.

"Edward, you do realize that you now have breasts? That's freaking awesome!" Emmett stated excitedly, punching his fists in the air. "If I had Rosie's boobs…" his eyes started to glaze over and become lustful. That is, until Rosalie kicked him in the shin that shut him up. Though Edward did get a lustful look in his eyes about that. I looked into his mind to see what he was thinking.

_I get to look at Bella all day without seeming like a pig, YES!_ So that's what he really thinks of me. Oh well two can play at that game. I started to look in-between my thighs and think of ponies, giving the illusion that I was thinking of Edwards special place. I heard him start fidget in his seat at seeing me stare at his most private area. Its not like I have never seen it, I mean we are married but I think it still made him self-conscious. He must have caught on to the war and started playing with my breasts in his hands. The family was giving funny looks while we both had lust in our eyes. Alice cleared her throat loudly and we both straightened up.

"When are we going to track him down?" She questioned

"I guess we will start in the morning," Carlisle responded and with that he left the room clutching Esme's hand. Rosalie and Emmett left a few moments later and then Alice and Jasper. This was the part of the night I was dreading tremendously. I trudged up the stairs to my room with Edward following. We couldn't stay in forks for more than a year so we moved to Alaska as planned before and Edward and I now lived in the house with Renesmee having a room right next to us and Jacob having a having a cottage out back. They went to La Push to visit Billy for a week and would be back in a couple of days. I missed her dearly.

I laid down on our golden bed with burgundy duvet and Edward followed suit. It wasn't long till I started to hear the onslaught of smutty thoughts.

_Delicious…_

_That feels so good_

_How does she do that? She's so flexible_

You don't want to know the rest. To take my mind of it, I started a little pattern. I would unbutton my shirt look at Edwards's chest then it back up again. When I say my shirt I mean the one on the Edward body. It was really taking my mind of their dirty minds and focusing on mine. Edward was just sitting there with a grin on his face the whole freaking night.

It was soon that twilight turned to dawn to sunrise that marked the end of the night. Thank god. I walked down the stairs witch a look of disgust on my face to find everyone was already down there.

"You all ready? Lets all take the jeep in a minute," Carlisle explained "We'll follow his scent and it will hopefully lead us to the culprit so we can destroy him,"

A few minutes later we were all crammed into the jeep and ready to take off. I just wanted to get out of my husbands body. Emmett cranked the monster of a car and we took off.

**I will Post again in 5 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay so i am sooooo sorry i havent written in forever. i have been super busy with benchmarks and end of the year and i had to pull my grade up in math and i was dating someone (still am but the relastionshio has calmed down, we don't go on a date very single weekend now) and computer crashed drama club birthday and blah blah blah WORKINGON MY OWN NOVEL THAT IS UNRELATED TO TWILIGHT!! YOU ALL ARE GOING TO BUY EITHER RADIATION, LAMIA(THIS ONE IS A VAMP NOVEL TOO!) OR DEAD BUT ALIVE!! when they get published of course

So enough with that! i have a few annocments  
1: i have spare time now so i will update more often ( i don't go on fanifction now more than once a week)  
2: game night is on haitus or up for adoption (myt writing has immensly improved since i last saw you guys and i no longing can write stupid stuff! My writng is serious with a sprinkle of witty humor now!)  
3: i will update switch every two weeks or so (i am going to camp the beach and new york so bear with me!)  
4: Thank you all who have supported me over the past few weeks and kept pushing me to write! I needed the kick in the rear  
5: FEAR fans! It's over! I read that the other day. I could feel my brain cells dying one by one as i read that monstocity! it is not up for adoption because it is not fanfiction therefore it can be pulished. No money for my work! I only had one person from hear talk about that story but oh well!

I know i have been gone! I'm sorry! You saw the size of my excuse list in the author's note! I wrote this a couple months ago. I'm screwed if it ends up being in one of my novels but oh well! It is unrealted but i thought you might enjoy iy while you are waiting for an update!

HERE IT IS!

The moon was illuminating the entire sky that night, though it did have some help from the stars. The big dipper shined brightly down on the white clothed table. He had set it up for this night. Rose petals, candles, and red wine all included. The aurora of romance set a precedence that he would do random acts of servitude throughout their lives for her.

He sat down and watched his beloved emerge from the back of the boat, or should he say yacht. It was strewn in lights. The crisp cool air blew smelling of the roses petals fragrance. He took a deep breath to calm down his erratic heart rate and to inhale and savor the delectable scent. Gasping, he fully saw her. A long black dress fell elegantly down her, stopping at the floor. She looked taller, a clear sign she was wearing a high heal. Her raven black hair, which fell around her shoulders, matched the dress and made her ivory skin glisten. Her vibrant emerald eyes shone in the moonlight.

She strutted gracefully over to the table and sat down. Admiring his work, she took an unsteady breath and then looked into his big brown eyes. Oh how she loved those eyes! They were depthless and showed his beautiful soul. Anyone could see the sweet caring eyes that were held with love admiration only for her were priceless. He had a simple but classy tuxedo on, his blonde hair tousled in the breeze. He looked breathtakingly stunning that night.

They ate their scrumptious food in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When crème Brule arrived he got down on one knee. Opening the box, he revealed his mothers ring. It was simple, a diamond in the middle but with topaz on each side. He knew she would love it. Then he asked the most adorned question in today's society, if he would marry her.

Thoughts and concerns raced threw her mind, but only one had been apparent and comprehendible. Yes. She loved him with all her heart and would die for him. She threw her around his neck, tears threatening to spill, and choked out a yes.

When she said yes, an electric current ran though his mind of excitement and love. He couldn't speak, so he captured her into a passionate kiss.


End file.
